


Único

by CHRLionessFriend



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Idiots in Love, Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHRLionessFriend/pseuds/CHRLionessFriend
Summary: ¿Hinata Shoyo en versión femenina? Oh~~ también Sugawara, también Nishinoya, pero Kenma también estaba ahi y también los de Shiratorizawa ¿Qué demonios pasaba? Y ellos.... es decir, ellas tenían pareja Jo-Jo vaya sorpresa........





	Único

Otro día más, otro día hermoso más, estaba fascinada. Terminó de preparar el desayuno y se alistó para ir a la preparatoria mientras su madre desayunaba.

Una vez que desayuno y se despidió de su madre, tomó el ascensor y bajo a la planta baja donde un pelirubio la esperaba, sonrió, jamás le diría que se veía extremadamente genial cuando se recargaba en la pared con los auriculares puestos.

\- Kei-kun - Saludo sonriente, llamando la atención de su enamorado.

\- Hitoka - Sonrió de lado, se acercó y tomó su mano rumbo a la preparatoria.

Una vez en la preparatoria se encontraron con el mejor amigo del rubio que los acompañó hasta las clases.

Para el pelinegro aún era un tanto extraño ver a su amigo siendo amable con alguien, bueno después de todo ella era su novia.

\- Adelantense, debo ir a buscar algo - Dijo desviando su camino después de aver visto cierta chica, recibiendo un asentimiento de ambos.

En el camino por los jardines se cruzaron con la mejor amiga de la chica, una chica de estatura baja y con cabello semilargo anaranjado amarrado en dos coletas alborotadas; pertenecía al club de Voleyball femenino, el rubio sólo saludo por cortesía pues le parecía una persona muy escandalosa.

\- Buenos días Shoyo-chan - Saludo sonriente, no se habían visto como una semana por que la pelinaranja tenía partidos.

\- Oooo Hitoka - Saludo muy emocionada. - Por fin podremos almorzar en los recesos - Sonrió y recién reparo en la presencia del rubio-bloqueador central del equipo de Voleyball masculino. - Aunque... - Se puso nerviosa - Seguro estarás con Tsukishima jejejejeje - Se rasco la nuca - Nos vemos luego, debo ir a buscar a Bakayama.

\- Te escuche - Recriminó por detrás un pelinegro que también era del club del Voleyball - Hinata-boke

\- ¡No me llames así! - Se quejó haciendo un puchero.

\- Tu acabas de llamarme Bakayama - Se defendió con una venita en la frente.

\- ¡Eso es porque lo eres! - Contrataco dándose la vuelta para discutir (como siempre) con su novio.

Mientras discutían la pelirubia movía la cabeza como si se tratara de un juego de pingpong, nerviosa, no le gustaba ver pelear a sus amiga, lo cual sucede casi siempre.

\- Vamos - Jalo suavemente la mano de su novia - Tks, ruidosos - Susurró observando de reojo como la pelinaranja trataba de darle un golpe a su novio.

\- Oh Tsukishima - Llamo otro pelinegro con facciones más maduras. - Yachi

\- Daichi-san - Saludaron al unísono con un asentimiento.

\- Que bueno verlos - Sonrió el capitán del Voleyball - Habrá una reunión de equipo después de clases, no falten.

Ambos se miraron confundidos pues no habían planeado nada eso para ese día, aunque de todos modos aceptaron, la rubia también era parte del club al ser la mánager.

\- No se preocupen No hay malas noticias - Habló otra persona, acercándose con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. - Daichi no los asustes - regaño dulcemente.

\- Suga-san - Saludo la rubia haciendo una reverencia, además de ser capitana del equipo de Voleyball femenino era la novia del capitán.

\- Hola Hitoka-chan - Saludo sonriente, siempre transmitiendo esa confianza maternal, era un tanto alta y tenía el cabello largo de un color cenizo. - Al parecer habrá una sorpresa para Tsukki - El chico solo miro a otro lado, esa mujer no entendía, ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo llame así.

\- Koishi - Suspiro su novio - Se supone que lo diría yo.

\- Aún hay mucho que decir - Dijo con una mirada cómplice.

Mientras la rubia los miraba embelesada, se podría decir que ellos eran el claro ejemplo de una pareja perfecta, maduros y siempre responsables, aveces llegaba a pensar que son como los padres cuervos (haciendo referencia al nombre de la preparatoria) además de que ambos, siempre se preocupaban por sus kohai's.

\- Nos vemos luego - Se despidió la chica tomándonos mano de su novio.

Después continuaron su camino hasta que se despidieron en la puerta de la clase de la rubia antes de que tocará el timbre de ingreso.

En el receso........

Yamaguchi aún tenía esas dudas sobre su cabeza. Mientras observaba a un muchacha pelirroja que peleaba con abrir un refresco.

\- Yamaguchi - Llamo un castaño.

Él chico se estremeció por salir de golpe de su concentración.

\- ¿Si Asahi-san? - Preguntó roboticamente poniendo nervioso al otro muchacho.

\- ¡No deberías asustarte! - Regaño una muchacha de baja estatura, pelinegra con un mechón rubio.

\- Lo siento

\- ¡No te disculpes! - Grito llamando la atención de los demás estudiantes, haciendo sudar a Yamaguchi.

Mientras que el castaño no sabía que hacer, su personalidad tranquila y tímida era todo lo contrario a la de su enamorada, la cual soltaba un suspiro, aveces pensaba que ella era quien llevaba los pantalones....

\- ¿Sucedió algo Noya-san? - Se aventuró a preguntar el muchacho al notar como el castaño están mirando al suelo con un aura depresivo.

\- Daichi-san - Suspiro viendo su novio - Quiere que después de clases se reunan.

\- Pero hoy no teníamos entrenamiento - Susurró pensativo.

\- Al parecer les tiene una noticia.

\- Ohhh Gracias por la información Noya-san y Asahi-san - Lo último lo dijo con una gotita en la frente.

\- De nada - Dijo sonriente para luego ver ver a su novio, suspiro y tomó su mano.

\- ¿Yuu?

\- Vamos a la cafetería Asahi - Dijo sonriente, mientras que el chico musculoso se sonrojaba.

_________________________________________

** _En el receso de Nekoma...._ **

\- Oh Yakuun ¿Qué te trae por aquí? - Preguntó un pelinegro sentado en una de las bancas del patio de la preparatoria, a su lado estaba su novia enfrascada en su nuevo videojuego.

\- Oh Kuroo - Saludo una menuda muchacha con el cabello castaño claro, corto, ignorando el apodo que le puso su amigo - Hola Kenma

\- Hola - Saludo cortante con un asentimiento, una muchacha de cabello largo y rubio.

\- Lev me dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme o ¿Darme? - Se preguntó suspirando observando a los alrededores por si venía su enamorado.

\- ¿Problemas en el paraíso? - Preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa. La castaña ya tenía una venita en la frente, pues no olvidaría las veces que la molestaba por estar con alguien menor a ella.

\- No la moleste Kuro - Advirtió la chica a su lado, sabiendo de las intenciones de su novio.

\- Oh no iba a decir nada - Se quejó fingiendo estar ofendido.

La chica solo rodó los ojos aún estando atenta a su juego.

\- ¿Y ustedes? - Preguntó extrañada la castaña, después de todo había sido un tipo una tradición reunirse en la azotea, en la hora de descanso, con los demás del equipo.

\- Queríamos un momento a solas - Dijo encongiendose los hombros.

\- Kuro me arrastró hasta aquí - Dijo como si nada mientras que su novio negaba con la cabeza, divertido.

\- ¡Yaku-san! - Gritaba un peligris agitando los brazos - Oooo Kuroo-san, Kenma-san - Saludo sonriente.

\- Lev - Saludo sonriente el capitán del equipo de Voleyball, siempre era divertido ver a su amiga perder la cabeza con su Kohai ruso-japonés. Mientras que su novia asentía como saludo.

\- Lamentó llegar tarde - Se disculpó y apresurado empezó a buscar algo entre sus bolsillos ganándose la curiosidad de los demás - Te traje esto - Dijo sonriente mientras mostraba un trébol de cuatro hojas.

\- Vamos - Dijo Kenma parandose y haciendo que su novio lo imitara, tenía el presentimiento de lo que iba a suceder luego.

\- Eh... pero - No tuvo tiempo de reclamar al sentir como sus dedos se entrelazaban con los de su novia.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó extrañada y curiosa la castaña.

\- Es un trébol de cuatro hojas y me dijeron que trae mucha suerte ¿Sabías que es un amuleto para la fe, esperanza, amor y suerte? - Comentaba inocentemente y muy alegre, recordando a las señoras mayores de la tarde anterior.

\- Ya veo - Dijo con un tic en ojo izquierdo, «¿No lo sabía?» se preguntaba, mientras recibia el presente de su entusiasta enamorado, a veces podía llegar a ser muy inocente.

\- ¡Se que si lo tienes tendrás muchas suerte! - Expresó emocionado haciendo sonreir a su novia - Sobre todo con lo de la fe - Explicaba inocentemente - De tu estatura - Una venita iba tomando forma en la frente de la muchacha - Aún estás en edad de crecimiento - Siguió sonriente para mirar a su enamorada que se paró directo a darle un patada.

\- ¡Seras idiota! - Grito para irse molesta hacia sus clases, mientras apretaba los puños, aunque la mano derecha la apretaba cuidadosamente para no aplastar el regalo.

\- ¡Yaku-san! - Grito siguiendo a su novia, aún adolorido por el reciente golpe. - ¿No te gustó?

\- ¡Deja de decir idioteces!

\- ¿Eso significa que te gustó? - Preguntó con un brillo en sus ojos.

\- Ya cállate - Susurró mientras paraba bruscamente, escondiendo su sonrojo.

\- Yaku-san - Chillo emocionado, era muy difícil sacar un sonrojo de su novia, además de que siempre se molestaba cuando se metían con su altura, pero la chica no podia negar que amaba a ese metro y noventa de novio que siempre hacia cosas sin pensar pensando en ella.

Más allá de ellos una pareja, bueno el chico, observaba toda la situación, divertido, mientras que su novia soltaba suspiros.

\- Es un idiota - Opinó la rubia después de ver la patada que le había dado su capitana.

\- Es el idiota que hace feliz a Yakuun - Dijo mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su novia.

\- Kuro... - Advirtió mientras su novio apoyaba el mentón en su hombro - Nos pueden ver - Dijo estremeciendose al sentir el aliento del chico en su mejilla.

\- No pasa nada, además ya dije que teníamos un momento a solas. - Sonrió gratunamente.

\- Me arrastraste - Objeto con cansancio.

\- Sabía que tu sola no vendrías, es más, te quedarías en tu clase jugando.

\- Era mucho esfuerzo - Se excusó simplemente.

\- Eres increíble - Admitió soltando una sonrisa traviesa - ¿Aún no lo pasas? - Preguntó observando el juego.

\- Lo haría

\- ¿Pero...? - Se aventuró a preguntar, curioso, por más que obtuviera una respuesta seca o no hubiera una.

\- Pero me distraes - Admitió desviando la mirada y tratando de volver a concentrarse.

\- Oooo ¿Porque será? - Preguntó divertido.

Ella no respondió, tal vez debió quedarse callada para no darle razones de molestarla, después de todo esa era la naturaleza de su novio.

\- Mmm - Levantó un poco el rostro pensativo - Tal vez sea por esto - Dijo antes de depositar un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que la chica tuviese un corriente eléctrica sobre su columna vertebrar mientras que en la pantalla de su videojuego mostraba un "Game Over".

\- Kuro... - Escondió su rostro rojo, que su enamorado puedo apreciar perfectamente.

Y antes de que ella reaccionara con un violento golpe (poco inusual en ella, ya que toma mucha energía según ella) la campana empezó a sonar, anunciando el regreso a clases después del descanso.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos - Dijo el pelinegro sonriente, tomando su mano y la dirigía a sus clases. Mientras la chica suspiraba, siempre era así, la unica persona que lograba desoncentrarla de su juego era el que ahora tomaba su mano... estaba dispuesta a soportar aquel sentimiento cálido que se alojaba en su corazón, lo cual sólo sucede con el.

\- Hoy, no entraras a mi habitación - Dijo, sabiendo que su novio haría un drama por no pasar "tiempo de calidad" (según sus palabras) mientras que el chico se despojaba de su sonrisa, suspiro, ya sabía que tendría un castigo por su "imprudencia".

\- Me las apañare - Dijo mostrándole una sonrisa ladina para luego darle un beso en la frente e irse a su propia clase, mientras las chica sonreía discretamente entrando a la suya.

_________________________________________

** _En la salida de Fukurodani......._ **

\- ¡Akaashi! - Llamo un bicolor (cabello negro para luego tornarse gris hasta las puntas) mientras que la chica pelinegra suspira teniendo los balones en sus manos, recién había terminado su clases de educación física.

\- ¿Si Bokuto-san? - Preguntó a su enérgico novio.

\- ¡Vine por ti! - Anunció sonriente - Para irnos juntos al entrenamiento - Continuó, congelando sus ganas de abrazarla, pues el profesor estaba cerca, vigilandolo después del último incidente.

\- En un momento voy, puedes adelantarte.

\- ¡Quiero ir contigo! - Expresó infantilmente mientras que su novia suspiraba.

\- De acuerdo, guardaré esto - Dijo mientras avanzaba, aún con los balones en su mano.

\- Te ayudo - Dijo sonriente arrebatandole los balones y sin esperar respuesta se dirigió apresurado a la bodega. Mientras que su novia suspiraba sonriente, no podía hacer nada más.

\- Yukie ya deja de comer - Regañaba un muchacho a su novia.

\- Cállate Akinori - Dijo la chica mientras se llevaba un onigiri a la boca, sonriente,c disfrutando el dicho bocado. Mientras que el chico sólo suspiraba frustrado por no ser escuchado.

\- Dejala, si no quieres discutir de nuevo - Acosenjo su amigo Komi.

\- Lo que sea - Dijo antes de ir a hacer parte del entrenamiento diario.

\- Es una pareja complicada - Comento el serio de Washio.

\- Y hablando de parejas - Siguió Komi, nervioso, viendo a su capitán entrar con su novia.

\- Ooo Akaashi que gusto verte por aquí - Saludo sonriente Konoha. Haciendo bufar a su capitán.

\- ¡Ey! Tienes novia - Acusó el capitán del equipo.

\- Vine porque Bokuto-san y yo quedamos de entrenar juntos - Dijo ignorando el drama de su novio, tenía tiempo libre porque las sempais de su equipo estaban atrasadas con sus deberes.

\- Que bueno ¡Así deben ser las parejas! - Grito lo último exageradamente para que cierta chica de pelo marrón rojizo lo escuchara, la cual la ignoro olímpicamente.

\- Uhm ¿Bokuto-san? - Preguntó extrañada al sentir las manos de su novio en su cabello. Sin aún poder olvidar las formalidades.

\- Jejejeje puedes llamarme Kotarou - Dijo sonriente con un sonrojo adornando su rostro - ¿Sabes? Aparte de tus ojos lo que más me gusta es tu pelo - Dijo tranquilamente sin ser consiente de lo que lograría con su novia.

Komi al ver el ambiente se tornaba romántico empujó a Konoha al centro de la cancha, el cual iba refunfuñando cosas como porque su novia no era normal o más cariñosa.

\- Ya hablamos sobre eso - Dijo escondiendo su sonrojo - Tiempo al tiempo.

\- Vale, vale estaré esperando entusiasmado - Se acercó más y la abrazo mientras depositada un beso en su nuca.

\- Debemos ir a entrenar - Dijo tratando de escapar, para que no viera su rostro rojo.

\- De acuerdo - Dijo desanimado.

\- Vamos - Sonrió y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, levantando el ánimo de su novio.

\- ¡Hey, hey, hey! - Levantó los brazos sonriente - ¡A entrenar!

Así fue como empezaron otro entrenamiento donde los demás aveces no podían llevar el ritmo y no había quien lo parara, excepto su novia.

\- También es bueno que la estrella del equipo descanse - Dijo Akaashi dando bocanadas de aire.

\- Tienes razón Akaashi - Dijo sonriente el capitán, mientras lo demás suspiraron de alivio.

\- Toma - Yukie se había acercado a su novio con una botella de agua - Es cansado seguir al capitán - Dijo burlonamente mientras la nueva manager le pasaba a los demás.

\- Si - Dijo quedadamente, cansado.

\- Lo hiciste bien - Sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para luego ir donde el entrenador y darle sus apuntes. Mientras el chico se sorprendia y luego sonrió.

\- Quita esa cara de bobo enamorado - Molesto su amigo Komi, sonriente.

\- El único bobo enamorado es Bokuto - Desvió la mirada y señaló a su capitan que contaba, entusiasmado, sobre sus avances con las matemáticas a su novia.

\- Ya verás, muy pronto yo seré quien te enseñe - Se señaló orgullo el bicolor - Y me llamarás Bokuto-sempai - Dijo emocionado sacando una pequeña tos de su novia.

\- Lo dudo - Opinó mirando a otro lado.

\- ¡Qué cruel, Akaashi! - Expresó agitando uno de sus brazos muy ofendido. - O tal vez - Puso su mano en su mentón, pareciendo que descubría algo importante - ¿Me llamarás Kotarou-sempai? - Preguntó sonriente y con estrellitas en los ojos.

Ella se sonrojo imaginando la situación, se dio la vuelta para no quedar en evidencia.

\- Lo dudo más - Argumentó mientras su novio hacía un drama y gritaba que ya entendía esas estúpidas ecuaciones de segundo grado, gananodose burlas de sus compañeros, sobre todo de los que estaba en su misma clase.

\- ¡Al menos tenme fé! - Reclamó con los brazos cruzados, para luego tomar asiento.

\- Al menos ya no te pierdes con las ecuaciones de primer grado - Opinó burlonamente Yukie, su amiga.

\- Ah, eso es cierto - Dijo Akaashi - Felicidades - Mostró una sincera, diminuta sonrisa.

\- Llegas tarde Akaashi - Se quejó sentándose y dándole la espalda, pues quería hacerse el dificil (resultaba con los protagonistas del manga que leía, así que probaría) y mirarla no lo dejaba continuar.

Mientras que la chica suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

«Ahí está sus cambios de humor» pensaban los demás.

\- Podrías enseñarme tus resultados - Invitó su novia, mientras se sentaba a su lado. - Mientras comemos Yakiniku - La oreja de su novio se movió instintivamente y sonrió para lanzarse a su novia, que sólo atinó a abrir los brazos para recibirlo. Cayendo ambos, él encima de ella. Mientras él reía muy alegre, la chica sonreía tapando su sonrojo con su flequillo.

«Bien echo» felicitaban mentalmente los demás, pues observaban todo de reojo, preferían mil veces a un capitán ruidoso que a uno callado y con aires depresivos.

_________________________________________

_ **Mientras tanto en Shiratorizawa......** _

\- ¿Semi? - Preguntó extrañada una joven de pelo color cobrizo.

\- Oh Shirabu - Saludo con una sonrisa amable la muchacha con el pelo cenizo.

\- ¿Viniste por Tendo? - Preguntó con desagrado al recordar al raro pelirrojo, mejor amigo de su novio.

\- Si - Suspiro - Me hizo prometerlo.

Ambas se miraron y asintieron, después de todo pertenecían al mismo equipo y tenían enamorados que eran amigos.

\- ¿Estás listo Wakatoshi? - Escucharon la voz del pelirrojo por detrás de la puerta.

\- Uhm...

\- 1, 2, 3, - Se escuchaba un clic. Fue cuando ellas decidieron entrar y encontrar a sus novios tomándose una foto, el pelirrojo muy sonriente haciendo una pose de victoria y su amigo con una diminuta sonrisa, que sólo su novia pudo notar.

\- Ohhh mi amor - Cantaba alegre el pelirrojo, mientras se dirigía a su novia con celular en mano, la cual apretaba más la manilla de su bolso avergonzada por las muestras de amor de su novio, después de tanto tiempo juntos a un no se acostumbraba. - Que bueno que viniste - Dijo extendiendo los brazos.

\- Lo prometí ¿No? - Susurró lo suficiente para que la escuché, mientra trataba, inútilmente, de esconder su sonrojo.

\- Oh Semi-Semi eres tan linda cuando te sonrojas - Dijo sonriente mientras se acercaba más a su rostro.

\- Ya cállate, idiota - Apartó su mirada, mientras su novio la abrazaba.

\- ¿Vinieron juntas? - Preguntó Ushijima a su novia, la cual movía la cabeza en negación.

\- Nos encontramos en la puerta - Dijo viendo a la pareja donde su sempai trataba de alejar al pelirrojo.

\- Me alegra que vinieras Shirabu - Dijo mirándola penetrantemente haciendo que ella girará su cabeza, bruscamente, mientras un color carmesí se alojaba en sus mejillas, aún era difícil salir de las formalidades, después de todo así empezó todo....

\- Tu siempre vienes por mi - Apartó la mirada, avergonzada - Así que esta vez vine yo.

\- Uhm - Asintió, después de todo era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero siempre sinceras - Sólo nos falta guardar el pabellón y....

\- Ohh Shirabu - Se acercaba el pelirrojo - Wakatoshi no por nada eres el chico milagroso - Halago a su amigo.

\- ¿Porque lo dices? - Preguntó confundido.

\- Eres el único que puede alcanzar el corazón de Shirabu y yo que pensaba que no tenía uno - Señaló inocentemente ganándose una mirada filosa de la chica y un puntapié por parte de su novia.

\- Ella no es mala - Argumentó para luego empezar a recoger.

\- Oh - Expresaba maravillado y curioso el pelirrojo, pues admiraba la inocencia de su amigo.

\- Lo siento, tiende a ser muy idiota a veces - Se disculpó la chica con cabello cenizo. Recibiendo un asentimiento de la chica.

\- ¡Shirabu-san! - Gritaba un pelinegro que venía de la bodega, mientras que la chica tenia un escalofrío.

\- Oh al parecer tu kohai enserio admira todo de ti - Comento el pelirrojo, mientras que de reojo observaba como su amigo frucia el ceño y apretaba uno de los pabellones.

\- ¡Semi-san! - Saludo el chico a ambas chicas, haciendo una reverencia, después de todo eran las novias de las personas que respetaba y admiraba mucho, además de que ambas eran muy buenas jugadoras, por no decir las mejores.

\- Eh... Hola Goshiki - Saludo Semi un tanto nerviosa mientras que su compañera de equipo buscaba una salida.

\- ¿Cuándo vendrán a entrenar con nosotros? - Preguntó curioso.

\- Eh... bueno - Semi se rascaba la mejilla, nerviosa, mientras una gotita salía por su frente, admitía que el chico tenía energía, pero ellas no tenía la paciencia para soportarlo.....

\- Oh Goshiki - Habló el pelirrojo, salvando a su novia - Espero entrenes lo que te dije, después de todo tu serás la futura estrella de Shiratorizawa.

«No subas su ego» pensaban las chicas.

\- ¡Claro que sí! - Dijo parándose firmemente - No lo defraudare Tendo-san

\- Podemos irnos - Anunció Ushijima después de que todo estuviese en su lugar.

\- Oh claro - Tendo tomó la mano de su enamorada y caminaron hacia la salida. - Te mandaré la foto - Se despidió tomando sus cosas, mientras su amigo asentía y hacía lo propio.

\- ¿Porque se tomaron una foto? - Preguntó su novia curiosa, después de salir de la preparatoria.

\- Porque cuando sea famoso no tendrá tiempo - Explicó sencillamente.

\- Ya veo. Supongo que también quieres que nos tomemos algunas. - Dijo adivinado la mirada que le daba.

\- Si - Aseguró para luego parar - Aunque todo el tiempo estaré contigo - Dijo para luego volver a tomar el camino mientras la chica se sonrojaba. - ¿Porque viniste con esa falda? - La chica lo observo confundida - Está fuera de moda - Argumentó viendo la falda a cuadros un tanto más larga, con los colores respectivos de la preparatoria, mientras que la chica ya esperaba ese tipo de comentarios por lo que suspiro antes de que una venita palpitante iba creciendo en su frente.

No muy lejos de ahí, otra pareja tomaba su camino después de despedir al más menor.

\- ¿Porque Semi lo está golpeando? - Se preguntó, viendo a su mejor amigo.

\- Seguro se metió con su moda - Dijo sin darle importancia, su novia.

\- Lo sigue haciendo por más que sabe como terminara todo. - Comento suspirando, su amigo era muy desprocupado de vez en cuando.

\- Tal vez sea masoquista - Opinó sin importancia la chica, el pelirrojo siempre la molestaba con Ushijima y ella no se quedaría atrás, era muy orgullosa.

\- Uhm - Expresó mientras pensaba en lo dicho por su novia.

\- Mañana se lo preguntarás - Aconsejó al ver que buscaba lógica a sus palabras.

\- Tienes razón - Suspiro simplemente para apretar su mano entrelazada - ¿Quieres tomar un cafe? - Invitó, al pasar por un local, ella asintió para luego sonreir, su novio se caracterizaba con esa naturaleza simplista, la cual siempre le había gustado.

_________________________________________

_ **Mientras tanto en la Aoba Josai......** _

\- Vamos Iwa-chan - Se quejaba una esbelta castaña.

\- Que ya dejes de joder tonta-kawa - Respondía un pelinegro con una venita en la frente de tanta insistencia.

\- Oh vamos - Seguía la castaña con un puchero - Sólo tienes que decirlo.

\- Que no

\- ¿Qué te cuesta? - Chillaba, ambos estaban caminado hacia sus respectivas casas, que quedaban cerca.

\- Ya dije que no - Amenazó mostrando su puño.

\- Ahg - Se quejó resignada - Hasta perro loco-chan lo hace - Susurró malhumorada.

Mientras que el pelinegro la observaba de reojo, sonrió, le pareció tierna verla refunfuñar como una niña, su novia podría llegar a ser infantil aveces, demasiado. También dirigió su mirada hacia su kohai que estaba unos metros atrás con una muchacha (Kohai de Oikawa). Podía apreciar como un rojo pelorubio, rebelde, le daba unas rosas a su novia Yahaba, al parecer balbucea cosas, que por la distancia no llegaba a escuchar, pero debía ser algo realmente vergonzoso pues la chica parecía estar apunto de desmayarse.

\- Ey - Llamo a su novia, que estaba desanimada unos pasos delante.

\- Mmm

\- No compares nuestra relación con la de los demás - Dijo mirando a otro lado, mientras que en los labios de la chica se formaba una radiante sonrisa. - ¿Porque sonríes?

\- Me gusta que digas "nuestra relación" - Dijo sonriente mientras el chico se sonrojaba - Vamos Iwa-chan - Entralazo su mano con la de su novio - Mi mamá quiere que le ayude con unas cosas y no creo que te guste ver a tu suegra enojada ¿No? - Sonrió traviesamente mientras que el chico fingia un ataque de tos.

\- Tonta - Fue lo único que atinó a decir sin poder argumentar nada.

Mientras caminaban la chica iba contándole una de sus anécdotas con su equipo mientras que el chico escuchaba fingiendo desinteres y opinando de vez en cuando.

\- Bien, me voy - Anunció una vez estando en la puerta de su casa - Tu suegra me espera - Bromeó mientras el chico bufaba. - Nos vemos mañana - Se despido para luego darle un beso en los labios, el cual fue correspondido, prolongando la despedida.

\- Nos vemos - Se despidió. Unos pasos más después tomó su celular, después de ver que su novia había entrado a su casa y tecleo rápidamente.

Oikawa que estaba cambiandose ya en su habitación puso atención a reciente mensaje en su celular, sorprendida, rápidamente se acercó a la ventana para ver si su novio aún estaba por ahí. Mientras que en su celular reposa un mensaje claro y simple:

«Te amo»

«Eres un tramposo Iwa-chan»

Había contestado para luego ir a ayudar a su madre, muy sonriente, después de todo había logrado su objetivo, por el que tanto había estado suplicando en la salida de la preparatoria, aunque no de la manera que hubiera querido, pero ya habría tiempo para escucharlo. Recién llevaban un mes y medio desde que empezaron a salir.

_________________________________________

_ **Preparatoria técnica de Date. No muy lejos de ahi.....** _

\- Ya deja de ignorarme - Se quejaba un castaño.

\- No quiero escucharte, Futakuchi - Dijo una pelimarrón mientras fruncia el ceño.

\- Enserio que no tuve nada que ver - Se defendía el chico al estar envuelto con una supuesta declaración de amor.

Unos pasos detrás de ellos venían dos jóvenes observando cada momento y esperando a intervenir si todo se salía de control.

\- Ahg - Paro su andar la chica.

\- ¿Mai? - Preguntó cauteloso, conocía el carácter de su novia cuando se enfadaba.

\- No quiero hablar - Volvió a caminar, exasperando al chico que tomó su muñeca y la acorralo a la pared más cercana.

\- No, me vas escuchar y va ser ahora - Dijo seguro de sus palabras. - Yo no tuve nada que ver con esa confesión, esa chica te mentía - Aseguró mientras la miraba fijamente, mientras que la chica era un mar de emociones, le creía, claro que sí, pero no quería ponerle las cosas fáciles así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

\- Aone-kun - Llamo a unos los muchachos que estaban por detrás, los cuales fueron corriendo hacia ellos, el más alto y peligris apartó al chico.

\- Suficiente - Fue lo único que dijo mientras ponía su mano en el pecho de su amigo para evitar que avanzará, la chica agradecida se dirigió rápidamente a su hogar.

\- ¡Aone! - Se quejó el castaño - Se supone que eres mi amigo - Reclamó suspirando.

\- Tranquilo Futakuchi-san - Trataba de calmarlo un pelirubio con el fleco pelinegro.

\- ¡Tu cállate Koganegawa! - Señaló, para luego jalarse los cabellos en acto de frustración. Mientras el kohai sobresaltaba asustado, no era nada lindo ver a su sempai enojado.

\- Vámonos - Anunció el más alto de los tres, su amigo castaño no hizo más que hacer caso y emprender camino en un tenso silencio, ya pensaría como arreglarlo.

_________________________________________

_ **En una de las aulas vacías de Johzenji......** _

\- ¿Todo es verdad? - Decía un chico pelirubio, acorralando a una muchacha menuda entre la pared y su cuerpo.

\- Te-Terushima... - Trataba de hablar Misaki, una castaña, la cual estaba sonrojada y nerviosa por la cercanía.

\- Por favor... - Pidió el chico haciendo que la chica se sorprendiera, no era habitual ver pedir al chico tan alegre y arrogante que tenía sobre ella. - Hana - Llama por su nombre - Dime que es verdad lo que decía aquella nota

\- Yo... - Maldecia mentalmente a su amiga por haber mandado aquella nota, suspiro, no huiria, aceptaría las consecuencias-sus sentimientos - ¡SI! - Dijo firmemente cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

Escucho como el capitán del equipo de Voleyball sonría y se aventuró a abrir uno de sus ojos para luego sentir como se apoderaba de sus labios, de manera desesperada y lentamente el pelirubio. Bien, no había iniciado de la mejor manera, pero podía mejorar muchas cosas.

_________________________________________

_ **De vuelta a Karasuno.....** _

\- ¿Hoy, te gustaría ir a ver una película a mi casa? - Preguntó un muchacho rapado, a su novia.

\- Mmm no quisiera ser un molestia - Opinó la pelinegra de su lado.

\- No te preocupes Nee-san se va quedar en la casa de Tsukishima.

\- Tsukishima-kun es muy diferente a Tsukishima-san - Opinó pensativa.

\- Es raro que pronto seamos familia - Argumentó un tanto incomodo, pues aún pensaba que su hermana era muy joven para casarse con el hermano mayor del rubio.

\- No habrá problemas en su relación de cuñados al menos. - Opinó recordando el carácter de ambos, mientras que al chico se le erizaba la piel. - Supongo que estarán más cómodos cuando se enteren que Tsukishima-kun se irá hoy mismo.

\- Es un tipo con suerte - Dijo recordando la reunión del equipo, donde les dieron la noticia de que el rubio se iría a un campamento exclusivo.

\- Supogo que Yachi estará triste - Susurró recordando a su amiga.

\- No te preocupes, estoy seguro que el lo pasará peor - Comento sonriendo, perversamente, haciendole sacar una sonrisa a su novia.

\- Cierto - Soltó una risa pequeña, haciendo sonrojar al chico - ¿Que película veremos?

El chico se paró en seco, procesando la pregunta, pronto sonrió y sus ojos empezaron a brillar de la emoción.

\- ¿Ryu? - Llamo la chica al sentirse cargada.

\- No quiero que te canses - Fue lo único que dijo antes de empezar a correr con ella en manos, mientras está escondía su rostro avergonzado en el bien formando pecho de su novio.

Mientras tanto en la preparatoria una rubia se dirigía al encuentro con su novio en la salida, después de recoger lo que había olvidado en su clase (el cuaderno y lápiz que usaba para sus ideas) Mordia la cabeza de su lápiz, pensando en nuevas formas de llamar la atención-hacer publicidad para el equipo, no quería decepcionar como futura mánager, aunque su novio había asegurado que no sería así. Estaba tan concentrada que no escucho como llaman su nombre, hasta que...

\- ¡Hitoka! - Llamo su novio con una expresión de preocupación.

\- Eh... - Y antes de que reaccionara, una pelirroja se acercaba a pasos apresurados, digno de alguien muy enojado, pareciendo un sicario.

\- ¡TU! - Grito molesta tomandola del cuello de su chaqueta deportiva, para luego preparar un puño dispuesto a parar en su rostro mientras veia de reojo como su novio venía corriendo, demasiado preocupado.

_________________________________________

\- ¡Whaaaaaaaaaa! - Grito exaltada tirando las sábanas al suelo, dando bocanada de aire tratando de regularizar su respiración, se llevó una mano a la altura de su pecho tratando de tranquilizarse - ¿Que fue eso? - Se preguntó con los ojos abiertos a la par.

Salió de su cama y se puso las pantuflas, fue directo a la cocina donde se sirvió un vaso con agua y una vez que bebió todo vio la nota que estaba en el refrigerador.

«Tuve una llamada de emergencia, nos vemos en la noche. Abrazos. Mamá»

Suspiro, al menos su madre no había escuchado su grito, fijo su mirada en el reloj y se alarmó aún más, fue a su habitación y se puso el uniforme, tomó su almuerzo dirigiéndose directo a la preparatoria.

Todo el día hizo todo lo posible para no recordar el sueño que había tenido, hasta que llegó la hora del entrenamiento donde sus esfuerzos se fueron al caño. Al llegar casi todos ya estaba ahí.

\- ¡Yachi-san! - Saludo enérgico el pelinaranja, mientras el pelinegro asentía en forma de saludo.

\- Hoola Hinata, Kageyama-kun - Saludo un tanto mareada recordando la cercanía que tenían en su sueño.

Dirigió su mirada a la cancha y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar los detalles de su sueño, el capitán como siempre teniendo una conversación con el amable de Suga, Nishinoya daba palmadas a un Asahi mientras este reía con nerviosismo, Tanaka trataba de llamar la atención de Shimizu siendo detenido por un Ennoshita sobre cierto examen, mientras ella lo ignoraba hablando con Narita y Kinoshita. Fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que faltaba cierto rubio que tenía un papel importante en su sueño.

\- Hola Yachi-san - Saludo Yamaguchi, recién entrando por la puerta junto a su amigo.

La rubia se tapó su rostro con ambas manos, muy avergonzada.

\- Uhm ¿Sucede algo? - Preguntó Tsukishima extrañamente curioso.

\- Na-nada - Dijo después de saliera humo por su cabeza, esto era demasiado para ella - ¡Ahg! - Llamo la atención de todos incluso del entrenador y profesor que iban llegando - O-olvide.... - Trató de hablar al tener las miradas de todos sobre ella - ¡Olvide algo, ahora vuelo! - Sin ni siquiera ver el asentimiento de su sempai salió corriendo, obteniendo la confusión de todos que por ordenes del entrenador empezaron a hacer sus actividades.

La rubia apoyo una mano en uno de los árboles y otra a la altura de su pecho tratando de regular su palpitaciones y respiración, mientras se ponía roja recordando su sueño. Además ¿Qué tenía que ver Aoba Josai, Nekoma, Fukurodani, Shiratorizawa, Dateko y Johzenji con todo esto? ¿Porque había tenido ese sueño tan loco? ¿Qué se supone que haría, ahora? ¿Es que acaso se trataba de un mundo paralelo? Y sobre todo ¿Cómo los miraría si se moría de vergüenza y más al ver a cierto rubio que le robaba besos en su sueño? Todo era tan confuso y vergonzoso.

Iba tan enfrascada en sus pensamiento y sus miles de preguntas, con hipótesis nada coherente y la paranoica idea de que estaba loca, que no escuchaba a los llamados de su nombre.

\- ¡Ey! - Volvió a llamar aquella persona tocando su hombro, la pelirubia exaltada se dio la vuelta y se quedó en shock, sin poder asimilar nada y antes de que la persona empezará a hablar.....

\- ¡Whaaaaaa! - Grito soltándose del agarre y corriendo muy lejos de aquella pelirroja, tal vez su sueño representaba la futura realidad, obviamente no todas, pero una de ellas sí que estaba ahí en carne y hueso.

\- ¿Que-que pasó? - Se preguntó una pelirroja con una gotita en su frente mientras sostenía una horquilla con un adorno de fresa que se le había caído a la chica que salió corriendo.

\- Jajajajaja - Se burló su acompañante, agarrándose su estómago mientras se reía a carcajadas - La asustaste jajajajajajaja - Mientras la chica levantaba su puño con venita en su frente.

La rubia al sentir que estaba lo suficientemente lejos que aquella pelirroja bravucona se permitió respirar tranquilamente, debía cuidar su condición física y alejarse de esos futuros golpes. En su mente ya mpeza a ver su futura vida después de lo ocurrido, meneo la cabeza tratando de borrar esos pensamientos, suspiro un tanto asustada, nerviosa y sonrojada, había sido el sueño más extraño y raro que había tenido en su corta vida, realmente aterrador, demasiado extraño.... se podría decir que único......

** _Fin _ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hooooola  
Espero le haya gustado, enserio que me mate de risa escribiendo que mis padres de botaron de la habitación porque no compartía los chistes que según ellos leía JAJAJAJAJA enserio que me divertí, me encanta lo que salió de mi cerebro jejejejeje nada de plagio, salió todo de mi mente y debo aclarar que me costó un montón hacer la portada, pero me quedó wuay ¿A que sí? jejejejeje la verdad es que quisiera hacer un Fic sobre este anime, pero soy un asco escribiendo Yaoi, aunque lo ame no sirvo para escribir aunque estaba pensando en hacer un Tsukiyachi (amo está pareja >< y todas las demás son yaoi xd) con un poco de Daichi x Michimiya entre otras que sean heteros, pero no puedo pensar en un mundo sin Kuroken o Bokuaka y entre otras. Enserio que estoy en un dilema.
> 
> Por favor denme consejo sobre que hacer con mi crisis emocional. 
> 
> Matta-ne


End file.
